


Basic

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Basic training was the worst. And Bucky Barnes was not the only one who thought this. At least, he thought that basic training was the worst, now he’s sure that winter training is the worst.

It’s always cold. He can’t shake the cold. In Wisconsin, it seems like all there is is cold, snow, wind and trees. Although, he did hear something about a new crew of nurses or secretaries coming in for some winter training of their own. The rest of the 108th has been talking about it all week but here was Friday, they had their only day off tomorrow and not a new secretary or nurse was in sight.

He and Gabe are trudging toward the mess hall, they can hear it long before they can see it, when an army bus comes into view. Bucky freezes, Gabe nearly crashing into him.

“What the hell Barnes.” Gabe hisses as he stops short too.

“Girls.” Is all Bucky manages before the door opens and the first of the girls come trooping out and scurrying to the mess hall. You’re the last one out, a clipboard in your mitten covered hand. You look exasperated as you watch all the girls scurry toward the mess hall. You flip your hood up, tug your scarf up over your nose then follow more slowly. Your bright eyes meet his and they narrow when a smile lights his face, he freezes and Gabe laughs over his shoulder. Bucky watches as you move into the mess hall after the other girls then punches Gabe in the shoulder before starting after you.

By the time Bucky gets into the room you’ve corralled the rest of the girls into a corner and are counting them to make sure you have them all. You look sternly at two of the girls who are making eyes at two soldiers. The group of nine girls head for the food and then sit together, you follow them. Bucky hurries into line behind you and when you feel the presence of another body behind you you turn and scowl up at him again.

“Can I help you soldier?” You ask folding your arms across your chest.

“No ma’am, just thought you should know you’ve got the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Yea?” You ask but it rings false, your gaze narrows again, “You stay away from my girls blue. They’ve got enough to learn without you all distracting them.”

“Bucky.” He says softly, just barely biting back the smile on his face.

“What?”

“My name is Bucky Barnes ma’am.”

“Barnes!” A voice rings out and Bucky bites back a groan. It’s Dodge, big, blonde and every commander’s favorite, it’s the other guys who hate him. “You bugging the pretty lady?” He asks with what Bucky assumes is supposed to be a charming smile and he can’t wait for you to knock Dodge on his ass.

“Why thank you.” You say sweetly, a wide smile on your face, and Bucky is confused. Are you honestly fooled by this jackass? “Girls, pay attention.” You call and the nine girls all give you their attention. “This is what desperation looks like.” You say gesturing to Dodge. “This soldier,” you practically spit the word, “hasn’t seen a woman in weeks and will try to charm and flatter you into his bed. Should I find out any of you has been there you will be dismissed immediately. This is war, not a husband store. If that is why you’re here, tell me now so I don’t waste my time training you.” You look at the women in front of you who stare back, some with fear on their faces, others determination. “What’s your name soldier?” You ask Dodge but he just glares down at you.

“His name is Joseph Dodge ma’am.”

“Thank you private Barnes.”

“Sargent ma’am.” Bucky corrects and you nod.

“Dodge, if I see you anywhere near any of my girls, I’ll kick your ass myself do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Dodge mutters and Bucky elbows him, “ma’am.” Dodge spits out before turning and stalking away.

“Ma’am, could I have a word?” Bucky asks softly and when you give him a curt nod he steps slightly closer so he can speak quietly. “Dodge isn’t someone to mess around with. He’s a mean son of a - I mean he’s not safe to go at like that.”

“I will not be afraid of him Sargent Barnes.”

“I understand that ma’am, I just wanted to let you know to be careful.”

“Thank you.” You say the stern look leaving your face for a moment before quickly returning. “Alright ladies we’ve got more to do tonight, let’s go.” You tell them and the nine girls gather up their food and get rid of what’s left. Bucky notices you didn’t eat as you follow the girls out of the mess hall once more. The rest of the room watches too before the teasing begins which only leads to the mess hall going back to normal.

Bucky eats his own meal quickly, a plan slowly forming in his head. He was going to win you over, he had to.

“Cookie.” He says after dumping his tray. “Gimme a plate for the leader of the girls would ya?”

“What?”

“She asked me to bring her some food.” He lies, “she didn’t get a chance to eat.” Cookie stares at him dumbly for a moment before shrugging one shoulder and passing Bucky a plate full of food.

It’s almost scary how easy it is to find out where the girls are staying, he really just follows the trail of gawking men to the two sets of small buildings. Before he quite knows what he’s going to say he knocks on the door and when it swings open to reveal a red headed woman he knows he’s got the wrong barracks.

“I’m lookin’ for your commanding officer.”

“Miss is in the other barrack.” The red head informs him and Bucky nods.

“Thank you.” He turns and makes his way to the other smaller building and knocks twice. When the door swings open and you register who he is that irritated look is back on your face.

“Yes Sargent Barnes?”

“Noticed you didn’t eat and thought you might want some dinner is all.” You eye him warily,

“How did you convince them to let you bring this to me?”

“May have lied a little ma’am. Said you asked me to bring it to you so you could get the girls out of the mess hall.” He says giving you his best attempt at a bashful smile. Bucky Barnes has never been bashful a day in his life but it must work because you take the tray of food from him with a nod.

“Oh good,” General Phillips says striding forward. “You’re already here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Yes Sir.” You say placing the tray on the small table just to the side of the door.

“Not you,” General Phillips tells you, “Sargent Barnes.” General Phillips says looking at the incredibly handsome soldier in front of you.

“Sir?”

“Didn’t McMillen send you?”

“No sir.” Sargent Barnes says and god his voice is so pretty.

“Oh well, you’re here. You’ll do.” General Phillips says with a shrug.

“I’m not following along Sir.” Sargent Barnes says his dark eyebrows furrowing. Good lord he’s handsome.

“You’re going to be the ladies chaperone while they’re here.”

“Excuse me?” You ask, “General I don’t need to bother Sargent Barnes. I can keep an eye on all the girls myself, I usually do at other bases.”

“I heard you already went toe to toe with Dodge. I don’t need your girls distracting my men.”

“Isn’t that exactly what they’ll be doing to Sargent Barnes?”

“I don’t think he’ll be distracted by your girls. Do you Sargent?”

“No sir.” Sargent Barnes agrees with the slightest of smirks and you narrow your eyes at him.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this one am I General?” You ask, giving him your most innocent look. “I just wouldn’t want to interfere with Sargent Barnes’ training.”

“He’ll get in his training. He’s just escorting you and your girls to and from your barracks, to the mess hall and to your trainings. You’ll need to give him a full schedule.”

“I don’t even have a full schedule General. I have nine girls, three that are training for nursing, two are mechanics, three are clerical staff and one is a driver. How do you expect me to have a schedule for that?”

“Get one and get it to Barnes.” General Phillips growls, “you’ve got a night guard coming too.”

“Why all the security General?” You challenge, this is unusual.

“Because, these men have been without women for a long time and I’m not taking any chances.” You stare at him in horror as realization dawns.

“I’d like a gun then.”

“You have a gun. Your guard will all be carrying them.”

“That’s not good enough. I don’t know any of them.”

“Fine. You know how to use it?” General Phillips grouches and you nod, you hope your lie isn’t obvious. “I’ll have it to you tomorrow morning. Barnes you’re on duty until midnight. Be back at 0700.”

“Yes sir.” Sargent Barnes says then General Phillips turns and heads back toward his own barracks.

“You don’t know how to use a gun do ya?” Sargent Barnes asks with a small smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sargent Barnes.” You huff folding your arms over your chest as you glare up at him. Sargent Barnes laughs softly, shaking his head at you. He pulls his own gun from his waist and hands it to you.

“Show me then ma’am.” He says and you take the handgun from his hands like it’s a bomb. You had no idea it was going to be this heavy, you can feel Sargent Barnes’ eyes on you, you can bet that there’s a smirk on his face. You don’t look up at him. “Ma’am?”

“Okay fine.” You snap shoving the gun back into his hands. “I don’t know how to use it. But I can learn.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell ma’am.”

“Stop calling me ma’am.” You grumble as he tucks his gun back into its holder.

“What would you like me to call you then? Miss?”

“No, you can call me Poppy.”

“Is that your name?”

“No, they were my mom’s favorite flower. She called me that and it just kind of stuck.”

“All right, Poppy it is.” He says, small puffs of his breath visible in the late evening air. “I have a deal to make you.” He says softly.

“What’s that?”

“I’ll teach you how to use the gun if you let me be your guard, without fight.” You scowl up at him for a second weighing your options.

“Fine.” You grumble through your teeth and a bright grin lights his face. “But I’m warning you Sargent Barnes-“

“Bucky.” He interrupts and you look up at him in confusion.

“Pardon?”

“Please, call me Bucky.”

“Okay?” You shake your head to get back on track, “you don’t get to get any closer to my girls than any of the other men.”

“Don’t worry Poppy, I’m not interested in any of those girls.”

“You have a girl back home?”

“You jealous?” He teases and you purse your lips at him.

“Of what?” You ask raising a brow at him and he chuckles.

“You should eat before your food gets cold.” He says softly and you nod once.

“Thanks again for that Bucky.” You say over your shoulder before heading back into your small cabin and closing the door.

He completely disarms you. He’s so incredibly handsome with those piercing blue eyes and that dark brown hair. His jaw is square and you long to slide your fingers along it. His quick retorts and his offer to teach you to handle a gun is, sweet. You’re not sure of his motives but you know that you’ve got to be on your guard with him.

Your meal is lukewarm at best but for military food it’s not horrible. You get ready for bed quickly, then tuck the chair under your door handle to keep anyone out. You’d told the girls to do the same thing, just as an extra measure of security, then climb into the small cot that you’ve been given to sleep on. It’s not comfortable to be sure but it’s better than what the troops are getting overseas so you won’t complain.

You’re not quite sure how you’re supposed to come up with a schedule for the girls to give to Bucky but you’ll figure that out in the morning. You settle into the pillow and sigh softly. Morning is going to come fast, your waralarm is set for 0500 and it’s been a long day but you can’t seem to get your brain to shut off.

And you can’t help but blame a certain soldier for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky stays on duty in front of your tent until midnight when Dugan and Happy come to take over the guard. Bucky isn’t sure why there’s only one day guard and two night but if it means he gets you all to himself he’s not going to complain.

0630 comes fast, but Bucky doesn’t mind. It just means that he gets to see you. He splashes his face with some of the icy water that he keeps on his nightstand. After drying his face throughly Bucky tugs on his uniform and makes his way to your door where Happy is waiting bleary eyed.

“Where’s Dugan?”

“Took first half. Jerk.” Happy grumbles rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“If you want to get any extra sleep I’d go now. Before Phillips shows up and decides that the girls need another day guard too.” Happy nods his thanks and hurries off to his own barracks.

Bucky isn’t outside your barracks more than five minutes before your door opens and you come out. Your hair is twisted neatly at the nape of your neck, your uniform just visible under your thick military issued winter jacket.

“Mornin’ Miss Poppy.”

“Good morning Sargent Barnes.” You say curtly as you make your way past him and to the other larger barracks. He smiles then follows you, hanging back enough that you don’t feel uncomfortable with him at your back. You knock on the door and when it creeks open you step inside then close the door behind you. He waits patiently, he doesn’t want to spook you but Bucky is pretty sure that he’s falling for you fast and hard.

It’s about five minutes later when you come out of the girls barrack looking irritated.

“Everything alright Miss Poppy?” Bucky asks as you crunch through the snow toward him.

“I told them to be ready before 0715 but there are two in there with their hair still in curlers!” You throw your mittened hands in the air in irritation and Bucky has to bite his cheek to keep the smile off his face.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

“There will be consequences.” You scowl at nothing before turning to him. “I’m working on getting a schedule written for you. I should have it done by dinner.”

“As long as you keep me informed I don’t need something written down.” He frowns slightly, “come to think of it, it’s probably best we don’t write down a schedule just in case someone gets ahold of it.”

“Is there someone you’re specifically worried about?” You ask, your eyebrows furrowed.

“Nah Miss Poppy.”

“You can just call me Poppy.”

“My ma would kill me.” He tells you giving you a small smile.

“I feel like you and General Phillips are hiding something from me.” You tell him, your piercing gaze meets his and he knows that you’ll see through any lie he tries to give you.

“It’s Dodge.” Bucky admits not looking at you. “He’s a hot head in the best of situations and you’ve already managed to piss him off.”

“Because of last night?”

“Yes, rumor has it that he was none too pleased being talked down like that and in front of everyone.”

“Like I told you last night, I’m not afraid of him.”

“I’m not sayin’ be afraid of him, I’m sayin’ be cautious. Besides, with me and the boys around you don’t have to worry about dealin’ with him on your own.”

“Ah, yes. You big strong men.” You roll your eyes and Bucky laughs. The girls come scurrying out of their barrack and line up quickly. Bucky spares them a quick glance, to count and makes sure there are nine girls, but then turns his attention back to you.

“Ladies, mess hall. Now. I will not tolerate this tardiness again.”

“Yes Miss.” They chorus together before slipping and sliding their way up the small slope to the mess hall. You and Bucky take up the rear and it’s only when he sees you slip for the third time and nearly fall that he offers you his arm. You wordlessly take it but give his arm small squeeze in thanks. Bucky doesn’t say anything but his heart is pounding with your arm in his. You’re close enough that he can smell the rose perfume you’re wearing. Oh boy, Bucky is smitten.

This starts a tradition. Bucky gets to the female barracks before you’re out. The girls haven’t been late since that first day, you all go to breakfast first, before the rest of the men so you can keep your girls away from them. It sort of works, you end up sending a nurse and a clerical staffer home. You’d caught them with a couple of soldiers from the 110th and had immediately told them to pack. Bucky’d heard the two men had been punished too, unfortunately it didn’t stop him from falling for you even further.

Even when his team is doing training it doesn’t seem quite so horrible when he thinks about you and those warm smiles that have started creeping across your face in the mornings.

“I’m gonna let that bitch have it.” Dodge growls to one of his friends, “she’s done it this time. Telling those girls to stay away from me, that I’m unacceptable.” Bucky’s ears perk up but he keeps studying the field in front of him so Dodge keeps griping. “Did you hear what she did to McMillen?” Bucky recognizes this name as one of the men that had been caught with the nurse. “She got him almost court marshaled. Bet she’s a tiger in the sack though. If you know what I mean.”

“Maybe you could ask Barnes.” One of the other men suggests and the group of them snicker.

“Hey Barnes! Your little bitch boss you around in the bed like she does in front of us?” Dodge calls and Bucky isn’t sure how it happens but suddenly his fist has slammed into Dodge’s face and the other man is on the ground.

“You don’t get to talk to about her like that.” He snarls down at Dodge before two MP’s grab the back of his coat and drag him to the makeshift guardhouse to wait to talk to Phillips about his behavior.

The door creaks open and to Bucky’s surprise it’s not General Phillips but you peering around the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Bucky? What happened? Why are you in here?” You ask closing the door behind you. “The girls were worried when DumDum showed up.” You tell him softly. You’ll never admit you were most worried when he didn’t show up to escort the girls to lunch.

“It doesn’t matter Poppy.” He tells you and you fold your arms over your chest.

“If it doesn’t matter then you can tell me.” You quip and he groans softly.

“Just Dodge being a jerk, don’t worry about it.”

“He was being rude about you?” You ask making your way closer to the bars of the cell he’s in. He looks okay. Better than Dodge did when you’d seen him with a black eye and swollen nose.

“Not about me. Please Poppy it doesn’t matter.” He says making his way closer to the cell bars.

“Steve then?” You know that one of the only people Bucky will defend until the day he dies is Steve Rogers. You could understand why, poor boy was skin and bones.

“Poppy please just let it go.”

“You didn’t.” You hold out a hand and stare at him. When he doesn’t give you his hand you huff, “let me see.” Bucky sighs heavily but does as you ask and hands you his injured hand through the bars. “Any of this yours?” You ask pulling a piece of gauze from the small bag you’d brought with you.

“Nah. I got in one hit before the MP’s pulled me off him and back down here.”

“You know, you might as well tell me the whole story. I’m going to find out anyway.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Happy and DumDum are more gossipy than my mother and her friends.” You tell him as you wipe the blood from his knuckles.

“I don’t wanna tell ya Doll.” He whispers and you glance up at him in surprise at the term.

“Was it about me?” You ask softly, you’re the only other person you can think of that he might punch Dodge for. Bucky nods once and your heart swells.

You’d promised yourself that you wouldn’t fall for the soldier but it was almost impossible not to. That dark hair, those bright blue eyes, the jaw cut from stone and underneath it all the heart of gold. It really wasn’t fair.

“Well then, I suppose a thank you is in order but you didn’t need to do that.”

“Phillips said it was my job to protect you.”

“I don’t think this is what he meant.” You counter and Bucky gives you a little smirk.

“You don’t know that.” He argues and you roll your eyes fondly at him. You finish cleaning the blood off of his knuckles then throw the gauze away. “I’m going to stick around until General Phillips comes by. If you’re going to get into trouble for me I can at least argue your case.”

“I know you’re busy Poppy, please don’t get into trouble for me.”

“Molly is in charge. I’m staying.” You argue and he laughs

“Alright Doll, I know better than to argue with you.” He says and you can feel the blush warm your cheeks at the nickname.

It doesn’t take long for General Phillips to come stalking into the guardhouse.

“What happened Barnes?” He growls and Bucky glances at you before responding.

“He was being disrespectful about Miss Poppy Sir.”

“So you thought you’d deck him?”

“You told me it was my job to protect the ladies Sir.” General Phillips studies Bucky for a moment then let’s out a long slow sigh. “Alright fine.” General Phillips growls before stalking over to the door and unlocking it. “Get back to work. Both of you. And Barnes, next time make it worth my while and actually kick his ass.” Phillips says before stalking out of room. You blink after him in surprise.

“Wait, that’s it?” You ask glancing up at Bucky, “I thought that was going to be so much worse.”

“I think Phillips has figured out that Dodge might be a good soldier but not a good man.”

“I don’t know what he said about me but thank you for defending me.” You tell him and before you can think about what you’re doing you rise up and press a kiss to his cheek. You hurry out of the room then before he can process what happened. Unfortunately he’s faster than you are and catches your wrist.

“Hold on there doll.” He says softly, “don’t you rabbit on me now.” His hand is warm where it touches the skin of your wrist.

“Bucky, I can’t.” You whisper as he gently turns you to face him.

“Just once.” He mutters and you don’t fight him when he lowers his mouth and presses it to yours.

His lips are softer than you expected. He’s all warm, and hard but his lips are so soft against yours. He growls lowly in his throat, his hand cupping your face. This can’t happen, this cannot be happening. You yank away from him and look down at the floor.

“We can’t. I can’t.” You breathe and you feel him shift slightly but still don’t look up at him. “I can’t tell my girls they can’t do this and then do this.”

“Then tell your girls they can.” Bucky says his voice low and you breathe a laugh.

“I can’t Bucky. I wish I could but I signed a contract that said I wouldn’t.”

“How long?” He mutters, his hands sliding up and down your arms.

“What?”

“How long do I have to wait for you Doll?”

“Three years or until the war is over.” He groans softly and you hum your agreement. He’s standing so close to you that you can feel his body heat. You wouldn’t mind staying here like this for a while but the longer you do the higher the chances you’ll get caught. You can’t get caught.

“I’ll wait. If you’ll write to me when we go our separate ways, I’ll wait.” He mutters hoarsely.

“I’ll wait then too.”


	5. Chapter 5

The war dragged on. Bucky hated that he didn’t get to see you anymore, but it was nice working with Steve and the Howlies. He’s pretty sure that the only reason he survived this war was because of your letters. Something that Steve and the other boys had teased him about but Bucky didn’t care. As the war drew to a close all he cared about was finally seeing you again.

Once they’d successfully blown up the last Hydra base The Howlies got word that they were headed home. At last. Bucky was so excited that his hand shook when he wrote to you that he was coming home. You’d promised to be there, at the dock in New York to meet him.

Bucky and Steve are crammed on the side of the ship, shore is so close that he swears that he can see faces.

“She’ll be here Buck.” Steve offers, he knows exactly where Peggy is so he’s feeling much more relaxed than Bucky is feeling.

“I can’t wait for you to meet her Steve.” Bucky says scanning the crowd pointlessly. “She’s amazing.”

“She must be to put up with you.” Peggy teases as she makes her way through the crowd of men to Steve’s other side.

“Yea yea.” Bucky grumbles as Steve laughs softly.

It takes almost two hours to get everyone off of the ship and through processing. Bucky isn’t the only anxious man in the bunch and the officers seem to be going at warp speed to get everyone processed. Bucky steps out into the New York sunshine behind Steve and Peggy and immediately starts scanning the area for you. He sees some of the Howlies greeting their families, he’d asked his to stay home so he could bring you along to meet them. There are other men that he recognizes from the 107th as well as some from the few basic trainings he’s done. Unfortunately Dodge is one of those men, he hadn’t said anything about you anywhere near Bucky since the first incident but that doesn’t mean Bucky likes the man.

It’s not until he hears the crack of skin hitting skin that he realizes that Dodge’s larger body is blocking a smaller one.

“Touch me again Dodge and see what happens.” Your furious voice comes from behind Dodge and Bucky sees red. He stalks over but before he can even lay a hand on Dodge Peggy beats him to it.

“You’re disgusting Dodge.” She sneers after punching him too. Dodge is bleeding from his nose and has a black eye and before he can move to take revenge on either of you Steve shoved him away then stands there glaring down at him with his righteous Captain America scowl on his face.

“Peggy Carter always charging into trouble.” You say with a wide smile.

“Only to cover your ass darling.” Peggy teases back before giving you a tight hug. “I brought you someone.” Peggy says softly as she releases you and turns you toward Bucky.

“Hi Doll.” He breathes, now that you’re in front of him it’s like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“James Barnes you get over here this instant and kiss me or I’m going to find me a soldier who will.”

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky smiles before pulling you into his arms and pressing a kiss to your lips. Your fingers find his scalp and when you drag your nails softly across his scalp he groans lowly. His hands tightening slightly on your waist, god it’s so wonderful to be able to kiss you. You pull away from him and grin up at him.

“Much better.” You tell him and he chuckles.

“So, you’re friends with Peggy huh?”

“Yea, we did our first training together. God we were so green.” You say giving Peggy a fond smile.

“I’d like to introduce you to Steve.”

“Miss Poppy.” Steve says reaching out and taking one of your hands in his. He gives it a gentle squeeze and you squeeze his hand back with a smile.

“Please, just Poppy is fine.”

“Buck hasn’t shut up about you since I found him in the Hydra base.” Bucky sees your eyes cloud over at the memory. “I’ve been looking forward to returning the favor of all the embarrassing stories he’s been telling Peg.” Bucky groans dramatically and you laugh.

“Oh I can’t wait.” You tease Bucky but he can’t find it in himself to care much. Bucky takes one of your hands in his then leads you, Peggy and Steve through the crowd of returning servicemen and their families.

“I’d like to bring you to meet my ma.” Bucky says softly, so there’s no pressure from Steve or Peg for you to come.

“I’d like that.” You agree.

“It’ll be nice because she’ll be meetin’ Peg too so they won’t just ask you a million questions. You know Steve’s parents aren’t around anymore so he’ll want to bring Peg to meet my family.”

“That’s real sweet. And that’ll be nice, sharing the attention.” You admit quietly as the four of you make your way down the street away from the dock. “Why weren’t they there to meet you?”

“At the docks?” You nod, “well Doll, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with my ma and sister.”

“Oh.” You seem surprised, “Thanks Buck.”

“Anything for you Doll.” He says quietly and you give his hand a squeeze before he presses a quick kiss to the top of your head.

He knows that you’re going to win over his ma and Becca. You’re just the kind of woman they’d want him to be with. One with a big heart but won’t take crap from anyone. A girl who will be his partner in his life, not some passive bystander.

As soon as he can get one Bucky’s gonna get his hands on a ring. He’s gonna buy a house just outside the city, and he’s going to ask you to marry him.

He really should’ve thanked Dodge for being such a jerk.


End file.
